Rightfully Mine
by ElysiaTheWolf
Summary: This is based from Hannibal Rising. The characters are myself the writer being the main female character. Gaspard Ulliel as Hannibal and the family I potray in the story. Will contain smut/lemon/gore/violence. Do not read if you do not wish to read that.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bitter. That was the formality of the nights cold air as I wandered through the streets of France. I could almost hear my mothers striking voice in my ear as I slipped through each side street. "Never go out alone, especially not at night, you never know who will be lurking". I growled under my breath at that, I was no longer a child, I was a fully fledged adult and honestly it wasn't that bad for a woman to be walking around on her own at 2am. My eyes darted down each street before I passed through, quickly ensuring nothing was around. Yeah sure, it was safe but I still wasn't an imbecile and checking them only took moments. My arms came around my petite form and my hands grasped just below my shoulders as I shivered from the icy air. As I came to round a corner, a harsh blast of wind forced me back some as I closed my eyes against it. Before I even had time to blink I knew I had made a major mistake; I had not checked this pathway, and a shadow was slumped to the ground, almost like it was leaning over another body. Quickly, I gasped and backed out before tripping over my own feet and falling to the floor, the slumped form then snapping it's head up and glaring at me. I could just about see the persons eyes through the shadows, the piercing glare causing me to freeze with fear. Slowly the form started to rise and walk towards me, it was then I noticed blood soaking his entire form and the wild eyes that held nothing but bloodlust. When he reached me, I looked from his shirt to his face and it was then that I fell unconscious.

He knew.


	2. The Move

This is purely through fantasy of what I wish would happen to me had Hannibal ever of actually existed. If you want to know it purely through the writers eyes, this is the correct fanfiction to read ^_^

Enjoy!

Please rate and review if you like it too. :D

Chapter One

My name is Elysia, I am just a standard English girl who's family decided it would be a good idea to move to France. Leaving all my friends behind was one of the hardest things I ever had to do but when I stepped out of the carriage that brought us to our new home, I glanced over its vast beauty and my breath was taken away. Being new to the area, my first decision was to go touring, check out the sites and all that but my mother found it hard to let me out of the house.

"It is late darling, we have to prepare the house and you can go out in the morning" my mother spoke softly as I rolled my eyes, it was hardly late.

"If I don't go out now I think I am going to go mad mother" I laughed momentarily then "Not that I could go much more insane, I have you and him as my parents" with that, I cocked my thumb towards my father.

Frowning heavily, my mother tutted "Never go out alone, especially not at night, you never know who will be lurking".

Sighing, I mumbled "whatever" and set afoot to find which room I would claim as my own. As I peered into each bedroom, I noticed the same dwindling pattern, the surfaces were painted blood red and the walls matched that of the sheets which were also blood red. Tilting my head, I sighed and shut each door just as quickly as I had opened them and continued on to the last. This time, taking a quick glance I stepped into the room some, my eyes scanning the beautiful cream and green linen covering the beds, the solid wood that were the cupboards and the dazzling cream walls. This was nothing like the other rooms, how odd. I paused for thought before throwing my suitcase on the bed and forcing the latches open, removing all my clothes and placing them in the areas they belonged.

Before long, my room was full of my things so I sat upon the window sill for a small rest. My head was leant, pressed against the glass as I watched out into the streets, my gaze at ease before it settled on a dark shadowy male figure lurking through the night. I sat up then, watching the male intently before he suddenly stared up at the window; my window. Our gazes met and locked together, his eyes capturing me, holding me there in my moment of fear. A twisted smirk formed at his pale lips and it was then that I shot off my seat and forced my curtains closed, taking a deep calming breath. How had he known I was sat there? Not only that, how had he managed to do that to me? It was almost like my unknown fear excited him. "Odd" I whispered before lazily throwing my hand up to the light switch, plunging myself into darkness. I slumped lazily over to my bed and sighed, throwing the covers over my form before I slipped into a deep slumber, dreaming of those daring eyes and sadistic smile.


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2

Looking through the shop window my gaze settled on the set of knives, their blades glinting in the light as my mouth dropped slightly ajar. I had never been so intrigued by knives before, but these somehow caught my eye, it was like their silver plating told a story. Without noticing, a figure walked up to the other side of the store and watched me carefully for several moments before I rose my gaze. Upon seeing him I grabbed at my chest and gasped, my eyes wide with shock before I stumbled back some and stared back at the male. He had a well defined face, dark eyes, pale skin and thick short black hair. His lips forced my gaze to them, so perfect and smooth, I almost lost myself before shaking back to reality. The male smirked before gesturing me inside and without thinking, my legs moved and I open the door sheepishly before stepping inside and moving to stand before him.

"Welcome my lady" he spoke out softly, making my knees go weak and sending a fluttering through my stomach. "How may I help you?"

"I.. I was just looking at those knives in your window. They are absolutely beautiful." Stuttering, I shifted my gaze to the side and twisted my foot from side to side uneasily. He smirked then, noting my embarrassment before he moved to press a finger under my chin.

"You are the one I saw looking at me from your bedroom window a few days ago. Why did you not come and speak with me? You seemed rather.. Intrigued." His smirk grew then as he stared directly into my eyes, holding me there as he had that night, hypnotising me.

I was just about to give him a sarcastic answer before he moved forward, his lips barely touching mine, his breath breezing across my face and causing me to tremble before him. His forehead moved to rest against mine and I heard him take a deep breath, almost as if he was taking in my scent. Biting my lip, I swallowed thickly and dared to meet his gaze.

"Why.." I was barely able to speak the word as he rose his hand to brush the hair from my face, his fingers delicately seductive against my skin.

"What is the matter my Lady?" He taunted me, his fingers coming to brush at my bruised lip, dragging a small whimper from me. I then snapped back to reality and shoved the male away from me, forcing my gaze to the ground before I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, running from the store. I barely heard the male call out after me "Hannibal is the name, do not forget it". I ran his name over in my head continuously before I reached my home..

_Hannibal.._

_Hannibal.._

_Hannibal.._

What a beautiful name for such a dark man. I shook my head clear before pushing open my door and entering, calling to my mother "I am home.." before whispering the last "Just about.."


	4. The Dream

My dreams were haunted that night, all I could hear was his voice growing louder and louder in my ears until it was at the point where it hit deafening. I turned over, a groan escaping my lips before I tumbled into the nightmare.

"My Lady, I don't appreciate it when women are rude" I could hear the twisted cruel tone in his voice as I glared up at him from my bounds, the metal gripping harshly into my skin and causing it to rub red raw.

"I was not rude, Sir. I merely wished to get my head around it." I could feel the water in my eyes threatening to spill over as my throat closed up tightly in an attempt to stop myself, I had already cried enough and the earlier tears still stained my filthly cheeks.

"I was trying to be kind M'Lady, it was innocent." He spoke softly, but I ignored him, trying to make out where I was in the dark room and wondering how he managed to get me here without me noticing. Had he come into my room at night? Shuddering at the thought, I disregarded his last comment and whispered another.

"What are you going to do to me?" Fear was evident in my voice as I returned my gaze to him.

"Oh you will see and you will regret." He began to walk around me, his twisted gaze never leaving my face before he settled behind the chair I was tied to. "You see my Lady, I feel no remorse, no guilt. Those knives were mine and I slaughtered many with them. Their deaths were painful and slow. Yours will be no different." He ended there with a finger trailing over my jaw line and I couldn't help but shiver from his touch.

Squeaking out, I could barely make sense of him. "What have I done wrong to you? Because I didn't kiss you? Because I didn't throw myself at you? My apologies Sir but I am not like that, I like to take time in getting to know someone."

"No it is not that my dear, I see something about you, the way you smile, it is almost exciting. You are so pure, so innocent. I would love to hear some screams from you, love to hear you beg, it is a song to my ears" With that, I heard the unsheathing of a blade and felt the metal being pressed to my back. With one swift movement he slashed downwards, tearing my shirt open and exposing my soft pale skin to him. "Well well well, what do we have here? I wonder.." He smiled to himself before tenderly pressing the tip of the knife into my shoulder and dragging it down some, blood spilling from the small wound.

Biting down on my lip harshly to stop myself from crying out caused the tears that threatening to fall to finally spill down my cheeks. My body fell rigid as I felt the sticky warm substance drip down my back before his gloved finger came to wipe it up.

Chuckling, he barely whispered "Blood, the crimson water. So honey sweet and delicious, let me ask you my Lady, have you ever tried it before?" In answer, I shook my head and dropped my gaze to the floor, knowing full well that when he moved to stand in front of me what his intentions were. His spare hand came to my chin, squeezing it harshly and my mouth popped open from the pain. Almost like the strike of a snake, he quickly forced his blood soaked finger into my mouth, the leathery taste of the glove mixed with the metallic taste of my own blood causing me to gag. He twisted his hand around until he was satisfied before pulling his hand away and smiling at me coldly. "Swallow it."

"No.. It tastes disgusting." I glared up at him, the blood still held in my mouth.

"Do it now you stupid girl, do not make me force you." His normally smooth features lost some control then as he glared right back at me.

Without even thinking, my eyes narrowed and I spat the blood in his face before horror overcame my expression at knowing what I had just done. He looked taken aback for a moment before he threw himself at me, his features twisted into an evil snarl as his hands wrapped around my neck. I choked out softly from the sudden lack of oxygen and wriggled against my bonds, my gaze coming up pleadingly to his. His expression held nothing as his thumbs pressed against my throat tighter, and I felt myself slipping in unconsciousness.

"Please stop." I mouthed the word in a last desperate plea before I felt his hands move away and I sucked in a deep harsh breath, the air painful against my dry throat.

He stood then, looking briskly at me as he patted himself back into composure. "Never do that again, or the consequences will be.. Inhuman." A smile now replaced his angry features and he patted my head softy. "Now be a good girl for me." I flinched from him, refusing to enjoy his gentle touches before he brought the knife up to my face, the sharp tip resting lightly on my cheek as he started to tease me. My gaze lifted to his, full of lust and sudden need before he pulled away and laughed. "Ohh, my Lady. I can almost smell you, are you sure you are not aroused by this? By the anticipation of the pain I could give you that would almost feel like pleasure."

I couldn't look at him then. He knew I enjoyed it, and it just entertained him even more. I knew he would push me to see how much pain I could tolerate and that scared me the most. "Please don't do this to me.." I whispered softly, my voice hoarse from the crying.

"It will be over soon my love, don't worry." He trailed a finger down my side and to the hem of my shirt, his fingers then pushing down ever so slightly into my pants. I shuddered then, being a virgin I never knew what it would feel like or how much it would hurt. "Are you a virgin?" I barely nodded an answer, causing him to grip my chin and force my eyes to look directly into his. "You will answer me properly when I ask you a question, now tell me, are you a virgin?."

"Yes.. I am a virgin." I frowned with shame, my face reddening slightly at my embarrassment and he merely grinned down at me.

"Then this should be rather entertaining my dear." His fingers slid further into my pants and rubbed just over my panties, causing my head to fall back and a gasp to escape my lips. It felt so good and the pleasure caused my body to tremble some beneath his touch. He then watched me carefully as his fingers slipped under my panties, his index finger coming to barely brush over my bundle of nerves. My back arched off the chair as far as it could, my eyes closing in the unbearable pleasure. I wanted him to touch me harder, make me scream out his name.

"Please.." I whimpered, my breathing coming in soft pants as my hips thrust forward some.

"Yes my love? Beg me for what you want." His finger drew in circles on and around my clit, forcing a moan to rip from my throat.

Between my moans I managed to shudder out "Please fuck me with your fingers."

His middle finger slipped to my entrance, swirling around my lubrication and testing how wet I had become. "You can do better than that, scream it, I know how much you want it you filthy little slut."

With that I screamed out my beg, "Fuck me with your fingers, I need you!" and only moments after the smirk came to his lips, his middle and index finger thrust inside, breaking through my hymen...

It was then I woke up, startled. The pain ripped through my quim still, causing me to shudder. It had been a dream? But it felt so real.. And I secretly wanted it to be real, the thought of him seductively touching me, fucking me into oblivion. Sighing, I turned over and hoped for the life of me that I would be able to sleep through the searing building heat that formed in my clit, willing me to touch myself. I forced myself to ignore it, and it wasn't long after I fell into a deep sleep, this time my dreams were empty.


	5. The Awakening

Sorry guys that this has taken me so long to write, I had so much I was going through and didn't have time, that and writers block from different stories was killing me pretty heavily. I hope you enjoy the update, there should be another next week too. Just warning that this is pretty boring though. Sorry!

Sitting bolt upright in bed, it took my eyes several moments to adjust to the broad daylight and I released a soft frustrated groan. 12:14. That was the time? It didn't seem right, I had never woken later than 11. Though then again, I had never had a dream of a guy doing that before either so I guess there is firsts for everything. Finally, through my shuddering thoughts of my dream, the bitter cold air hit my body and I instantly dragged the sheets over my bare goosebumped shoulders, clambering out of the warm cave of duvets and pillows. Slowly making my way to the bathroom, I flicked on the shower and stepped inside, falling into a hyponosis as the warm beads of water rolled over my skin and one last thought played over my mind, over and over.

"Who is he..?"

The fall was a horrible, freezing season. Trees branches hung limply in the sunset glow, swaying side to side, their leaves brown and rotting against the shadowed floors. I had avoided him for a good few months, rarely going into town and rather staying inside doing research and trying to find it the police had anything on him. I came back bare, his trail completely empty which extended my confusion. They had questioned him once but he came back clean, something I didn't believe could be true. He had admitted in the shop right to my face that the carved wooden handled blades were his, but the way he had said it.. Surely they had been used for something? And I don't quite mean just a hobby of some sort. It was time I found out, and that was my plan. Slunked into my coat, I glanced up from the pathway and flickering my gaze over the huge mansion. His aunts. With a sigh, I mumbled "It's time" before moving up the pathway and knocking nervously at the looming doorway. Watching the light flicker on through the window, a figure walked to the door and paused there momentarily before opening the hefty wooden structure and a brown glossy haired woman looked out at me, taking me in shortly before gesturing me inside silently.

Talking to her was easy, she loved her nephew dearly and only wanted the best for him. She mentioned how he had spoken of me and that he pre-warned her I would probably end up seeking answers from her. I saw her almost smile sadly when I mentioned his knives, a dark glaze blocking out most of the emotion from her eyes. Watching her inhale slightly, she begun her story of the one and only Hannibal Lecter.

"It was a dark time back then, there was a war in between the Soviet and the Lithuanians, commonly known as the Waffen-SS and Hannibal's mother and father decided the safest option for them all was to move away to a secluded home within the woods. He had a sister called Mischa, beautiful little girl, I don't know if he mentioned her?" She glanced my way, allowing a small shake of my head before she bit her lip and continued. "Didn't think he would, he rarely talks of her. He loved Mischa very much, did his best to protect her and care for her. They were safe for a while but were found. His mother and father were killed in an attempt to fight them off, right before his eyes. He tried to keep Mischa warm, but it wasn't easy and soon some Lithuanian men found the cabin and forced them into bounds, shoving them upstairs and leaving them alone, cold and unable to escape. Mischa's illness grew up to the point where she could barely breath. The Lithuanians they.. Killed her. Used the poor girl for food.." She stopped there, bringing her delicate fingers up to her perfectly plump lip and brushing the trembling away. Assuming she was trying not to cry, I reached over and pressed my hand to her knee, reassuring her and giving her a moment to take a deep breath before she shuddered and breathlessly carried on "When he turned up here he didn't speak at all. I tried my best to stay somewhat sane around him but the only sounds he made were the ones when he was asleep. Screaming. Begging. Her name was always said, I assumed it was a reoccurring dream of when they took her. For weeks on end he remained like that and I got to the point where I didn't know what to do until one day.. He spoke. Just like that, like nothing at all had happened. He must of been tortured as an orphan into never talking, probably beaten ruthlessly. Though his knives are his story, he did things, twisted and evil things but I protected him with all my might, even helping him kill those who tortured his sister. He had no mercy, no remorse. He just slaughtered them one after another until all the men who killed his sister were punished. I am not sure this part you should know, but he trusts you and so do I.. You just have to pro-" She was cut off abruptly by the sound of the door opening beside us, a tall, pale skinned, dark thick haired male watching us both intently with a piercing black glare. Hannibal. We both looked to each other before his aunt dropped her gaze, saying no more and leaving me to uneasily glance up and capture his. Now was my time.

We left his aunt to warm in the living room as we walked through the hallways towards the kitchen. I could feel his gaze penetrating into my skull in an attempt to read my thoughts and he almost forced me to jump in the air when his voice smashed through the otherwise silent house. "What brings you here then, M'Lady?" He smirked out in question, grabbing my wrist and spinning me to face him and I glared at him angrily.

"It's about time you told me what is going on with you. Why did you do that outside of my house and at the shop? Who do you think you are invading my dreams and cutting me open, making me beg for more? Who are you?!" I seethed and grit my teeth harshly together, yanking my arm roughly from his grip.

"Hmm. Well miss I am Hannibal, though you already know that, no? If I am correct, I am to believe my aunt already told you my story or did I walk in on something else?"His eyes glittered daringly, almost dangerously as he stared down at me, forcing a lump to grow in my throat. He then continued swiftly, giving me no time to answer. "The window was a coincidence. No one had lived there for many years and you just happened to be sat in the window as I was walking home after a late evening stroll. The shop? I cannot help it if you turn up on the doorstep and claim my attention, can I miss? Shame on you for thinking otherwise." A playful smile worked it's way onto his lips before he leaned down and whispered huskily in my ear "As for your dream. That is news to me, why don't you tell me the details over dinner, hm?" He pulled back, cocking a brow and turned as though nothing had been said, flicking through the cupboards and collecting ingredients, leaving me in a stuttering mess.

What had I got myself in to?


End file.
